paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Crystalline
Note: Hey, guys. Just a thought, before entering the gates of awesomeness, make sure you use the restroom first. (Hate for you to wet your pants at my sheer awesomeness. ��) ''Meet Crystalline'' PROLOGUE It is a dark night in Adventure Bay. A criminal crouches down, trying to crack open the bank's safe. Click. The thief enters the vault and begins to stuff a large bag with cash. She tries to escape through the window when she is done. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," says a voice. The thief cringes, knowing she'd been caught. The hero handcuffs the criminal to the bars of the bank vault and exits the building. The caped crusader stands on the roof. *Dramatic music plays.* She leaps and flies into the dawn. '' Chapter One'' Ryder, Zuma, and Marshall enter the new town library. The librarian comes from behind the shelf holding two books. She is about Ryder's age. She has warm brown hair and blue eyes, with geek glasses shrouding her face. She's wearing a magenta shirt and a navy blue sweater over denim, bootcut jeans and royal purple shoes. "I'll be there in a sec," she says in a cheerful voice. Ryder notices that she looks super familiar. He walks up behind her and asks, "What's your name?" "Amber." "New here?" "Not really. I lived here with my parents long enough for me to know where everything is, but then we moved elsewhere. Then when my parents passed, I moved back." "Very interesting." Amber looks at Ryder and nearly drops the book in her hands. "R-Ryder?" "Huh?" "Oh my gosh! You... You're still here an-and older! Wow! I... I just... Wow." "Uh, should I know you?" "Well you should. We went to school together, remember?" Ryder is super confused. They went to school together? "No?" Amber sighs. "I figured you wouldn't. We were both way younger. *Flashback starts.* I had just moved here. It was the first day. I didn't know anyone and I was really nervous. I was walking to homeroom when a boy came up behind me and knocked my books out of my hands. You were also going to homeroom when you saw me. You were the only one who stopped to help me. *Flashback ends.* You were the first guy I noticed. Now do you remember?" "A little bit." Zuma and Marshall come over with a book for each pup. "Hey, pups. What'd you get?" Amber asks them. "Moby Dick." "Ol' Yeller." "Ah, the classics. You know, everyone loves these stories. It's why they've lasted so long. It's also why they're called classics. Good choices. I can check you out if you're ready." "Cool book facts, dude. Let's go." Amber goes to follow, then turns and says to Ryder, "Hey, by the way, if you ever need, you know, a girl, I'm always available." "Um, okay?" Ryder doesn't understand what she means. Later, Ryder and the pups are walking out of the library when he receives a call. He pulls out his pup pad and answers. "Hi, Alex. What's up?" "My grandpa!" Alex turns the phone to show Mr. Porter dangling from the large soda cup on the roof of his restaurant. "Oh gosh. Wha--" "A plastic bag got caught on the straw of the cup. He was trying to remove it. He succeeded, but got himself stuck in the process. Could you please help?" "Of course we can. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder pulls out the extension of his pup pad. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" All the pups respond to the call. "Ryder needs us!" They run to the Lookout. Chapter Two Amber overhears Ryder's conversation. She thinks, "Oh, my. I've gotta do something. It doesn't sound like Mr. Porter is gonna be able to hold on much longer. It's time for a superhero to save the day!" She runs around in a circle, faster and faster. When she stops, she is no longer in her normal clothes. She is wearing a blue and white super suit with a blue, glittery cape. Amber heaves a large breath and slides her hand over her hair, pulling off the wig she is wearing. She throws it in a dark shelf. Turns out, instead of brown hair, she has blonde hair, streaked with blue chalk. Amber -- no, wait -- this heroine strides outdoors and soars into the air. Back at Mr. Porter's, he is barely hanging on. He's down to three fingers supporting him. Two. One. Whoosh! Something blue, white, and sparkly flies overhead. It turns and speeds toward Mr. Porter. The super human grabs him and sets him on solid ground. "Sir, are you all right?" the hero, a girl, asks. "Yes. A bit winded but all right. Thank you," he replies. "Good." The girl rises slightly into the air. "So long, folks." She waves and jets into the sky. Alex is amazed. "So awesome! A superhero just saved my grandpa!" He looks back at the sky. A name is written in cursive in the clouds. "Crystalline. Hmm. So her name is Crystalline." Back at the library, Crystalline, now back as her secret identity, Amber, is laughing. "Oh, hahahahahaha! I did it! My first rescue! Woohoo!" She goes back to shelving books, thinking about the awesomeness of her rescue. P. S. Please wait for the next two chapters of my epic novella, "Meet Crystalline." Thank you for reading.